Heaven in Forks
by iamvamp
Summary: Angels live above on clouds, humans roam the Earth. Bella's still clumsy and Edward's still protective... but Edward's an Angel and Bella's still a human. Will they be able to be together with such a divide?
1. Bullets and Feathers

**A.N: Shock horror I'm back I know!! Just trying this story out, so don't get your hopes up that it'll be updated weekly or anything like that. Life is too busy for that I'm afraid! **

**Not my characters…. All belong to Stephanie Meyer. Boo hiss boo!**

**Hope you enjoy…**

**Bullets and Feathers. **

"Edward I've had enough of your fooling around!" Carlisle's usually calm and soft voice growled at me as I swung my legs over the edge of a cloud, my back to him. "This has been going on for long enough. They don't deserve the punishment you set on them just because you're bored." he added coming closer and sitting down next to me, his voice loosing the hard, hurt edge it possessed earlier. "We only want what's best for you and them Edward." Carlisle motioned down below us, down at the humans.

Running my hands through my hair I took a deep breath, knowing every word he spoke was true. I was bored up here, bored and alone even though I lived with Carlisle, Esme and Emmett. They'd become like what the humans called family to me over the last hundred years or so. But in the last six months I'd become to feel restless and questioned my existence. What good was I doing up here?

"Esme and I have talked Edward…" Carlisle paused, his wings ruffling even though there was no wind up here; I knew it meant he felt a little uneasy. "We think it'd be good for you to have something to do, a job, responsibility…" he paused once more, turning to look at me quickly before looking down at Earth. "There's a human on Earth that I've been keeping my eye on. She's been so close to joining us on a number of occasions that I'm starting to worry. It's not her time and yet she's been so close so often, too often. It's not natural."

I thought over his words, wondering why he didn't just let her pass over and get it over with. "Can't you talk to James? Ask him to send one of his Grim Reapers after her and just get it done with? Or is it them fooling around with her that gets her so close all the time?" I asked, wondering what sick game James was playing on the poor human.

A soft laugh came from Carlisle and I looked over to see him shaking his head, his blond hair swaying back and forth. "It's not so simple. James has nothing to do with her. I asked him last week to lay off the poor girl but he had no idea who I was talking about. He has nothing to do with her close calls, it's her. All her."

"Unlucky." I mumbled as I thought over his words, trying to remember if I'd heard of anyone else with such bad luck before and coming up blank. "You're sure she's not just suicidal?" I asked, wondering if he'd overlooked the fact that a lot of kids out there came close to death a number of times because of failed attempts.

Carlisle only rolled his eyes at my question. "Let me show you."

He closed his eyes and stretched his hands out, his palms facing down toward the Earth and spoke quietly to himself, "Isabella Marie Swan". The earth before us spun and came nearer as it adjusted itself to show us the person we wished to look upon. It slowed down before stopping suddenly, ready to show us Miss Swan. With a wave of his hand, Carlisle pushed away the wisps of cloud that were in our way before pointing down at a woman who was walking down a crowded street.

"There's an armed robbery taking place around the next corner." Carlisle whispered, even though the humans would never hear or see us as we looked down upon them.

I watched as the Swan girl walked along the street, being bashed into by those she walked passed. She looked weak as she stopped every so often to prevent herself from falling or to rub a certain spot on her body where someone had hit her with a briefcase, umbrella or pram. She continued on each time, the only sign of her annoyance was in the choice of song she changed each time she had to stop. She'd gone from upbeat pop songs to calm classical.

A smile played on my lips as she settled on Clair de Lune, one of my favorites.

Shots of gunfire suddenly rang through the street. Those around the Swan girl ran for cover, heading into stores and hiding behind cars. I watched in awe and terror as Isabella kept walking on, the music filling her ears had obviously blocked out the gun fire and she hadn't noticed that she alone walked along the sidewalk because her eyes were glued to her feet. She rounded the corner and passed right by where the robbery was taking place, unaware of the threats spilling through the door which hung from its frame. The sirens of the police cars echoed down the street as well as the hum from the helicopter which was directly above her.

"Carlisle, can't you do something?" I asked as I watched the police cars round the corner and make their way toward Isabella.

"It's out of our hands Edward. She doesn't have a guardian angel assigned to her right now. No one wants to take her on." his voice held a note of despair as he spoke before he pointed to the door of the store which had just been kicked into the street. "Here we go." He mumbled as he leant closer and rested his head in his hand.

"Shit." I whispered as I watched the robbers run out into the street and take note of the police cars which were nearing them. Isabella walked on, humming to herself.

"Get 'em!" The gunmen called out before taking up aim and directing their guns toward the police cars that had just halted a few feet before Isabella.

A bullet shot out from the leader of the gang, and I watched in slow motion as it made its way directly to the back of Isabella's head. I jumped to my feet and tangled my hands in my hair in frustration as I watched her stop in her tracks. "Carlisle!! Do something!!" I shouted at him while keeping my eyes glued on the girl.

With a gasp I watched as she tiled her head to the side and her shoulders fell. I couldn't understand what she was doing until she knelt down and untangled her loose shoelaces and retied them. She'd missed the bullet by seconds when she'd knelt and I felt close to tears as she stood back up, totally unaware only until she then noticed the police cars which barricaded her way.

A brave cop ran toward her and pulled her into a shop's doorway and stood before her, protecting her from anymore stray bullets while she shut off her music and closed her eyes, looking utterly defeated as she hid behind the officer.

"That's enough Carlisle" I rasped as I turned and walked away, unable to watch her any longer. She'd just escaped her own death once more. I could tell from the look on her face that she'd had enough of always being in danger. Why hadn't she been assigned another guardian angel by now I wondered? She should have been assigned one at birth by the looks of things.

I voiced my opinion to Carlisle.

"It's not so simple Edward." Carlisle stood and made his way toward me, stopping a few paced behind. "Like I told you, no one wants to take her on. She's too much hard work. They all thought of her as being suicidal or a joke sent from James and his men and so didn't take the task seriously," I felt Carlisle's hand resting on my shoulder and turned to see him running his free hand down the side of his face. "It's not only that Edward. She has the ability to sense when angels are close by. It… what word did they use… 'freaked' yes, it freaked the others when she would turn and look at where they were standing guard over her. She's done it to each of them on a number of occasions I'm told."

"How? How is that possible?" I asked, confused at how a human could sense an angel's presence. Plenty of humans could sense the dead or even see them, but that was natural, they were still in the same world. But angels? Impossible.

"I've thought it over. I even asked Aro and he had the same theory as me. We believe that due to her high number of near death experiences that perhaps she's closer to our world than she is to the world of those who have passed over. She hasn't ever died, her heart has never stopped yet she has been so close. And I don't know… maybe having angels following her around so often has made her somewhat aware of our presence? It's just a theory."

"So what do I do? Do I become her guardian now?" I voiced my thoughts, knowing there was a reason Carlisle had shown me the girl.

"Only for a little while Edward. Felix's wings aren't quite healed yet, his visit to see James really hit him this time. He miss judged his landing and singed one of his wings quite badly, he was lucky to have made it back to us. It won't be for too long Edward. Do you think you could just keep an eye on her for me? For Esme? She worries over the girl."

I groaned, knowing that Carlisle used the 'Esme' card to seal the deal. There was no way I'd be able to say no to this job anymore. I felt a tug deep within me, and knew that I'd have taken it anyway, just so that I could protect the girl. I'd never encountered anyone in such unknowable danger.

"Fine. Only till Felix is better?" I asked, double checking that I had the facts right before I was summoned to protect the girl.

"Only till he's better." Carlisle assured me before leading me toward Aro.

Aro was stood over a rain cloud which was settled over Britain. He had a small smile on his face as we neared and I couldn't understand why. I'd learnt over the decades to never try and guess what Aro was thinking and why.

"Ah! Carlisle, Edward!" Aro called as we neared. He motioned for us to join him. "Come here, I want you to see this." He smiled as he pointed down to where there was a small gap between the rain clouds.

We made our way to his side and looked down. I didn't know what to expect to find as we gazed at the Earth, knowing I'd get it wrong yet I was still surprised by the sight I gazed upon. Aro had singled out a small fishing town by the sea, he'd pushed the rain clouds away and sunshine washed over the town's colourful houses and full harbour. The sight looked mythical, too perfect and too colourful. Yet it was real and it was beautiful.

"It's a little town I found about three decades ago. It gets better every year. They paint the houses different colours from their neighbours. You should hear them when a house is going to be painted… the suspense and speculation is quite addictive." Aro smiled, his eyes locked on a little pale blue fishing boat which was making its way out of the walled harbour and out to sea. "Lovely little town on the west coast of Wales. Aberaeron." He tore his eyes away and with a sigh, pushed the clouds back over the little gap and turned, making his way over to where the sun was shining.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Aro asked as he stopped in the bright light, his white hair gleaming.

"Edward has decided to guard the Swan girl until Felix's wings are fully healed Aro." Carlisle spoke, a soft smile on his lips as he looked over at me and back again at Aro.

"Bravo Edward." Aro's eyes settled on me as he held out his hand. I placed my own hand in his and shook, knowing I was sealing the deal." So how do we do this Carlisle? From here on down there?" Aro asked, his hands steepled in thought.

"In this case Aro, I think it'd be better if he worked on Earth. She's so unpredictable and any little thing could result as a hazard. Don't you agree?" Carlisle asked before motioning to Esme and Emmett to join us.

"I saw you watching the Swan girl, how is she?" Esme asked as she stepped to Carlisle's side and rested against him, her worry evident in her eyes.

"She's fine although she nearly got shot today." Carlisle let her know as he rubbed Esme's back beneath her wings, trying to sooth her.

"That's the second time this month." Esme groaned as she shook her head. After taking a deep breath she looked up at Aro with a weak smile. "Good day Aro."

"My darling Esme, do not worry so. Your Edward is going to be guardian to our little clumsy human until Felix is better." Aro beamed at Esme; easing her discomfort with his enthusiasm I was sure.

"I knew you'd do the right thing Edward." Esme smiled her stunning smile at me which always managed to melt me. She'd become like a mother to me since I came here as an angel.

"Nice one bro." Emmett clapped me on the back before turning to Aro.

"Yo Aro. There's this chick on Earth who's in a bit of trouble, alright with you if I keep an eye out?" He asked as casually as he could, but I as well as Aro, Esme and Carlisle could tell it meant more to him than he was letting on. I'd spotted him following a human for some time. When I'd asked him about it, he'd said he was merely passing some time by watching others, but I knew him better than that.

"Do as you wish Emmett." Aro granted his wish with a nod of the head before turning back to Carlisle.

"Shall we do this now?" He asked looking from Carlisle to myself and back, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

I nodded my head, ready to get to the Swan girl and keep her out of trouble.

"Edward, before I let you go, you should know that while you're on Earth, you'll find that your senses will be heightened as a human's. You'll feel pain, joy boredom on the same level as them, understand?" I nodded my head. "You'll still have your wings and you'll be invisible to all humans." Aro paused, looking contemplative before continuing, "Although from what Carlisle has told me and those who have guarded her in the past, she might be able to sense you." I nodded my head once more in understanding. "You won't physically be able to get hurt although you might feel a faint hint of pain."

"If there aren't any questions, let us get you on your way." Aro clapped as he made his way over to the edge of the cloud where we stood and with a flick of his wrist spun the earth "Swan." he whispered and stopped on where Isabella was just arriving home with a police escort. "Poor child."

"Good bye Edward." Esme spoke before stepping forward and reaching on the tip of her toes to hug me. "Keep her safe." she added before releasing me so that I could shake hands with Carlisle.

"Take care son." Carlisle said before letting me say my farewell to Emmett.

"No peeking at her in the shower alright dude." He laughed as he butted his shoulder against mine and ruffled my hair.

Rolling my eyes I stepped toward Aro and held my hand out to shake his in goodbye. He took my hand, "Bon Voyage." He said before letting go of my hand and stepping out of the way.

I took a deep breath before opening my wings and letting them span out, stretching them in preparation before I closed them back up again and jumped off the edge.

I fell for a minute or two, the air rushing over me making me feel alive, ruffling my hair before I opened my wings and slowed my fall. My feathers felt as though they were being cleaned, as though cobwebs were being shaken out of them. I hadn't used my wings in a long time. I always chose to walk up on the clouds as Carlisle did and didn't visit earth that often, only every couple of years for a little holiday.

I closed my eyes and let myself feel the breeze against my skin, reveling in the fact that I felt more and more sensations the closer I neared the ground.

Finally my feet touched the ground and I shook my feathers out before folding them back up and taking a deep breath, readying myself for the challenge ahead.

**A/N:**

**What do you think? Review to let me know if I should carry on or not…. **


	2. Blood and Bandages

**A.N: Thank you to those who have reviewed! It really gives me the motivation to do some writing. And once I'm the zone, I get going! (So more you review… the sooner new chapters get written and posted!!!) **

**Not my characters…. All belong to Stephanie Meyer. Boo hiss boo!**

**Blood and Bandages. **

I looked around, eyeing the beat up old Chevy truck with revulsion. That would be one of the first things I'd rid of to make sure Isabella stayed safe and alive. The truck looked like it had been through the war… First World War and had just managed to limp out of it alive. The large patches of rust were the battle scars. Turning my attention away from the truck before I decided to fold it into a cube, I looked up at the Swan residence. The house was once white, but Forks' elements had transformed it into a washed out, tired looking colour. The window frames and front door were black, reminding me of a chess board. Tall pine trees circled the house while over grown shrubbery framed the foot of the raised porch.

Deciding to take a look inside the house, I made my way forward, feeling the damp ground beneath my bare feet before I stepped onto the wooden steps which led up onto the porch and to the front door. Stopping half way up, I rattled the railings on each side, taking note that they were a bit wobbly and making sure I'd fix them once I'd dealt with the stupid death trap that was Isabella's truck.

Reaching the front door, I wondered how I'd get in silently without drawing attention to myself. All the windows looked sealed tight and so picking the door's lock seemed my only option. I turned the door's handle slowly and quietly, hoping I'd hear the security chain rattle a little if I managed to move the door slightly.

Anger bubble within me when the door opened silently, no security chain or alarm to stop me from entering Isabella's house as if it were my own. I clenched my jaw at the thought of installing an alarm system and fitting a new lock on the door would have to come before the rusty pile of metal she called her truck and the hand rails outside.

Once I was inside, I closed the door silently behind me and locked the door. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the Mickey Mouse lock she had fitted on the door; it might as well have been made out of candy floss for all the good it made. Scanning around where I stood, I saw the staircase, the living room and a door ahead slightly ajar with light slipping through the gap and falling onto the floor of the dark hallway where I was stood.

After taking a quick look around up stairs, and deciding I'd spend any free time I had up in the attic which I found peaceful and had a great view of the green landscape I made my way toward the kitchen where I could hear Isabella chopping away.

The door was slightly agar and I pushed it slowly open and stood in the doorway while I took a good look at Isabella where she was chopping peppers into chunks next to the sink. Her long brown hair hung down, hitting the middle of the back. Looking a little more, I noted that she had hints of red running through it where the light caught certain strands. She was shorter than my 6'2 frame; I estimated she was about 5'7 with legs that looked as though they made up over half her height. Her slim body looked toned and tight except for the places where it curved into delicious lines that made my mouth water and my eyes widen in appreciation. A small smile tugged at my lips when my eyes fell to her feet which happened to ruin and at the same time add to her sex appeal. Furry lion slippers held her small feet.

Isabella kept on chopping for a few more seconds before suddenly stopping. I wondered what had her stopping as I was able to see she had another half of a pepper to slice and dice. I watched as the muscles in her small arms tightened before her head rose slowly and she looked up at the window before her and locked her eyes on my reflection.

She spun around in an instant, shocking me slightly that she actually managed to keep her balance, "Who the hell are you?" she screamed, I heard the panic in her voice as she held the knife she'd been using to chop peppers out in front of her as a weapon.

Looking behind me and back toward the window where I could clearly see my own reflection I wondered how it was she could see me, how I could see my own refection. "What the hell?" I hissed under my breath, cursing Aro in my mind at the same time, I was supposed to be invisible I thought as I looked once more at my pale torso looking back at me.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house? If you want money, my purse it by the front door, just take it and leave!" She demanded as she slashed the knife around in the air before her.

I felt my eye brows raise in shock at her defensive words and behaviour. I had her pegged as the weak and defenceless kind, so sure she'd begin weeping at an intruder and cower away in a corner, pleading for mercy. But even through her tough demeanour, I could still hear her heart beat hammering away in her chest, privately giving me an idea of how scared she truly was of my presence in her house.

Trying to calm her down I held my hands up before me, hoping she'd understand my gesture as a sign of surrender, peace. "Listen, I'm not here to hurt you Isabella. Honestly." I added before I watched her eyes widen and hear her heart rate begin to go haywire once more.

"How do you know my name? Who sent you? Are you one of those robbers from the store today? I didn't see anything!!!!! Get out!" she screamed, morphing from defiant to scarred with each sentence she spoke.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I repeated, my hands still held up before me. "Isabella, please put the knife down." I pleaded as I took a hesitant step toward her.

Isabella took my effort of calming her as a threat and slashed out with the knife. Even though I knew I couldn't get hurt, the instinct to protect myself flared and I spread my wings open and closed them around myself, covering my head, arms and body being feathers.

"Oh God." Isabella whispered before I heard a thump of her fall to the floor and a clatter from the knife landing too on the floor.

Cautiously I peeked out from behind my wings and saw her passed out on the ground, her hand bleeding from where the blade must have had grazed her from where it landed next to her unmoving body.

"You'll be invisible Edward." I mocked Aro's words as I closed my wings away once more and made my way warily toward the girl who was lying awkwardly on the floor at my feet. After looking her quickly over and assessing that a cut to her hand was her only injury I picked up the knife and placed it in the sink before finding a clean tea towel and wrapping it around her still bleeding hand.

Standing back upright I looked down at her once more, wondering what to do. Should I let her recover and let her fix her own hand? Should I give her some space and go sit in the attic for tonight? More thoughts swam around in my mind before I shook them away and did what instinct fueled me to do.

I bent down and wrapped my arms around her and picked her up, deciding to let her rest more comfortably on the sofa which I spotted as soon as I stepped into her house. Once I placed her down and placed a few cushions under hear head and straightened her out, I turned on the light next to her head and took another look at her damaged hand.

The gash long but shallow and ran across her palm. It'd almost completely stopped bleeding and looked as though it was already starting to heal itself slowly. I'd watched enough human doctors and nurses over the last hundred years to know what to do when someone needed a laceration seen to and so I went to look for a first aid kit. I knew she must have one in the house somewhere what with her constant bad luck.

I found what I needed and bought it with me as I made my way to Isabella's side. She looked peaceful as she slept, calm again now that she was unaware of my presence. How could Aro have got it wrong? I wondered. What if all the humans could see me? I worried as I cleaned the cut. Would they see my wings? I finished cleaning the wound and unwound a length of bandage and began to wrap it around her small hand carefully.

Isabella had been out for about ten minutes and I wasn't surprised when she began to stir. I paused when she began to move, not wanting to accidently touch her wound and so I kept her hand incased in both of mine, determined to get her fixed bore she began to freak out once more. Her eyes fluttered open, giving me brief glimpses of her chocolate brown eyes before they finally focused and settled on me.

"You." She mumbled before shaking her head and trying to pull her hand away from my careful yet firm grasp. "What are you doing?" She added before looking down at her hand and noticing that I was helping, not hurting. She bit her lip as I finally decided it was safe to continued trying the bandage around her hand. "Thanks." she whispered before fixing her eyes on my face as I tied the bandage and cut off the loose ends.

"Done." I spoke quietly, a small smile on my face in hope of trying to get her to understand that I was a good guy.

"Who are you?" Isabella asked once more, her eyes still on my face as I let her hand go and sat back on my heels.

"I know you won't believe what I am but I'm… an angel." I spoke the last piece quietly, knowing she would either laugh or demand the truth at my words.

She kept quiet for a while before she finally spoke. "What kind of angel?" I heard her gasp before words began to tumble from her mouth in a rush, "You're an angel of death aren't you! That's it!! I escaped death today and now you've come to take me away!" she panicked and sat up quickly, cursing as she put some pressure on her injured hand.

"I'm not an angel of death Isabella," I assured her, resting my hands on her shoulders to stop her from getting up and running away, I had to get her to understand. "I'm just an angel… well I guess I'm your guardian angel now."

She harrumphed before sitting back and taking in my words, a small wobbly smile on her pink lips as she spoke with a sure voice, "You're not very good as my guardian angel are you? I almost died again today. Where were you? Taking a break?" she snorted with laughter as she shook her head and swung her legs down off the sofa.

"Isabella." I spoke her name, needing her to understand that I hadn't failed her as she must have been thinking. Still she didn't look at me and so I cupped her fragile looking face in my hands and spoke once she'd focused her eyes on my face. "I've only just come to Earth. I was assigned as your guardian an hour or so ago. I'll only be your guardian until Felix is better." I let go of her face and stood.

"So… you're going to stop all my near death experiences?" she asked hopefully as she watched me stand and make my way to the fireplace and studied a photo that rested there. The photo captured a young Isabella tearing wrapping paper to shreds while a bright red and white Christmas hat was perched lopsided on her little head.

"I'll try." I answered as I turned, picked up the first aid kit and took it back to the kitchen.

She followed me into the kitchen and picked another knife from the block, returned to chopping the peppers as though nothing had happened.

Unsure at what to do now that she could see me as well as my wings, I sat on one of the chairs that were placed by the kitchen counter and waited for Isabella to give me any instructions or demands. "So how is it that I can see you?" Isabella asked after a few quiet minutes as she scooped the handful of peppers into her hands and placed them into a pan and turned it on.

I shrugged my shoulders, unable to answer her question and so asked one of my own, "You knew you had angels following you before?" it was her turn to shrug at my question before she turned around to face me and spoke.

"I guess I kind of knew there was something following me. I wasn't quite so clumsy and a danger to myself when I knew there was something around. But I never really knew what it was… till now." she smiled and opened the oven, pulling out a foil covered tray and setting it on the draining board.

This makes things better I thought as I revaluated the situation. I was visible to her, and possibly others and so keeping an eye on her would make it somewhat easier this way. If I had to save her from an out of control car, at least it wouldn't look like a freak wind had pushed her out of the way; I could be her hero and save her.

"… So can I?" Isabella's voice cut through my daze and I shook my head.

"Sorry Isabella, what was that?" I asked as I turned to see her standing next to me, wringing her hands.

"Bella." she smiled, "Please call me Bella." she added and bit her lip before speaking a request, "Can I feel them? Your wings?" she pointed at my back, her eyes looking a little longingly at them

I shrugged my shoulders, unable to understand why she was so captivated by a bunch of feathers, "Sure, knock yourself out." I said and stood up before slowly spreading my wings open for her to touch and examine. I felt her cautiously touching the tip of a feather before spreading her hand over my wing and running her hand over it. I felt warmth where her hand had been and was settled upon and closed my eyes as she stepped around to examine my back. "My name's Edward." I said quietly as she continued to run her hands over my wings.

She walked back to stand before me and I decided to play with her a little. I quickly folded up my wings, encasing her within them against my body. I heard her gasp and felt her snuggling close to my body. I hadn't thought of what encasing her within my wings would do. I felt warmth flowing through me from where each part of my body and wings touched her. Closing my eyes, I rested my head against the top of hers as she hesitantly wound her arms around my body and held on, her breath washing over my bare chest with each exhale.

We stood like this for a few minutes before Bella let out a long breath and spoke, "I feel safe with you." Her words whispered into my chest before sighing softly and pulling away slowly, her cheeks holding a slight tint of red as she blushed.

"Oh I don't know," I smiled weakly as I picked up her bandaged hand, feeling as though I'd failed her already for letting her cut herself as soon as she'd met me, "you still managed to get this." I said as I ghosted my own hand over her palm.

Bella merely shrugged before turning away and to finish getting her dinner ready. Once she'd plated up and was sat next to me, she turned and seemed to be studying my profile.

"Uh… do you eat?" She asked hesitantly before adding, "Or sleep?" she bit her plump, pink lip before turning back to her food and eating.

I watched as she scooped the food into her mouth, wondering if I needed to do such human things as eat and sleep. Aro hadn't mentioned it so I guessed it wasn't something important and it didn't apply. "I don't think so, I don't feel any different." I told her, not being wholly truthful as now that I was on Earth, my sense of touch was heightened.

"So what will you do while I sleep?" Bella asked as she stabbed a chunk of chicken. I hadn't thought that far ahead. I was still trying to work out how long it'd take Felix to get better and trying to work out if I wanted him to heal quickly or slowly.

"I'll go for a walk or something." I stalled, giving her a simple lie while I tried to think of what I would really do for eight hours or so a night as she slept. Thoughts of transforming the attic into a more inviting space filled my mind before vanishing. What if I was only here for a week or two?

"So I'm gona go to bed." Bella said once she'd finished eating and had cleared the kitchen, looking a little uneasy as she looked my way. "Shall I show you where my room is and… where you can… stay?" the blush was spreading slowly across her face as she spoke, feeling a little uneasy about showing a stranger her bedroom I guessed. I chuckled to myself at the knowledge that I'd already seen her room this evening without her knowing.

"Sure." I smiled at her, hoping I'd ease her discomfort and followed her as she made her way toward the stairs.

I watched as she checked the front door, pausing when she noted it was already locked. She turned to look back at me, question in her eyes. "Your house is safe." I stated softly before correcting myself, "It's as safe as it can be. For now."

Bella simply turned back around and began making her way up the stairs, letting my comment go. I kept the laughter to myself as I saw her stumble on every couple of steps and decided I'd better take my position as her guardian angel seriously. I scooped her up in my arms before she could fall flat on her face and break a bone, I could fix cuts and scrapes, but I'd have to take her to hospital with any broken bones.

"Thanks." Bella whispered as she wrapped her arms securely around my neck and rested her head against my shoulder. "Edward?" she asked for my attention as I reached the top of the stairs. Looking down at her cradled in my arms, she seemed fragile against my own pale, hard body and I held her closer. "This feels nice," she mumbled before yawning, "feels nice to have someone looking after me." She added before resting her head back against my shoulder and letting her eyes close.

I thought over her words as I set her into her bed, pulling up the covers and turning off the light. It felt good to be looking after someone as fragile and unlucky as Bella. I felt somewhat protective of her already, especially after seeing her passed out and hurt earlier. I didn't want to see her in pain again.

Spotting an old wooden rocking chair in the corner, I settled myself into it, deciding I'd wait with her incase she needed anything during the night. I didn't want her sleepwalking and falling down the stairs or stubbing her toe or getting herself out of bed for some water. Better be on guard and ready, I thought as I sat back in the chair and focused my eyes on Bella's silent form. I could head up to the attic later when her breathing evened out and I knew she was in deep sleep.

**A.N: What say you oh faithful readers?**


	3. Pain and Hope

**A.N: This chapter is shorter (sorry) but I'm working on the next one so please don't hate me!!! Ha ha. **

**Not my characters…. All belong to Stephanie Meyer. Boo hiss boo!**

**Pain and Hope. **

Emmett's POV.

"Perhaps she'll be the only one who can see him?" Carlisle mused as he stepped from one cloud to another, deep in thought over the controversy surrounding Edward. He was the first of our kind to be visible to humans and no one knew why.

"Carlisle my friend." Aro's voice echoed from behind me while I spun the Earth below around, trying to find something that would be able to steal my attention.

"Aro… how is it possible?" Carlisle questioned Aro, hoping that his extra experience with sending angels to Earth and his thousand years of living in heaven more than himself would add some light on the situation.

I turned around quickly to see Aro waving his arms in the air in a flamboyant gesture before I turned back and spun the Earth once more. "I do not know Carlisle. I am as astounded as you are yourself. I expected that the little girl would sense him as she did others… but to see him? Extra ordinary!" He exclaimed as he clapped his hands, no doubt with a gleam in his eyes.

"But what if the other humans see him? See his wings Aro?" Carlisle asked with worry in his voice.

There was silence as Aro thought over Carlisle's words. He valued his thoughts, questions; theory's and took the time to form his own. "It is my belief that humans will see him. They will see Edward, but in a human form, not angelic. His wings will be invisible to them." He paused for a moment before continuing slowly, "If Isabella can sense angels, as no other human on the Earth can, then it is my belief that her added… ability puts her a step above all other humans."

"I understand." Carlisle murmured and stopped pacing. "It holds logic Aro. Thank you for putting my mind somewhat at ease."

I returned my attention to looking down at Earth as Aro and Carlisle walked away together, no doubt talking over some other issue and debating it before reaching a conclusion. I closed my eyes and breathed a ragged breath, hating the hollowness that I felt within. I felt broken and drained and so I did the only thing that made me feel somewhat normal, I spun the Earth and fixed my eyes on Rose. My Rose.

With my eyes trained on her thin form, I watched, seething inside as the human who I knew would become a demon when he passed over pushed her through a doorway to a store.

A store that sold dresses.

Wedding dresses.

I closed my eyes as a stab of pain pierced my heart and I pulled the Earth closer, brushing away puffs of cloud and the roof of the store so that I could see inside, see my Rose. The evil human who had his hand pressed tightly over her upper arm I had learnt was called Royce and held the façade that he was her fiancé. I knew that Rose plainly saw him as her abuser; she held no feelings for him ever since the first time he had hit her. As the weeks went by, she curled into herself and shut the bastard out, managing to infuriate him all the more.

She let him hit her, hurt her. She always managed to shut herself down at the first hint of anger or threat to protect herself, protect her mind. I knew she would never break and react like Royce wanted. She'd worked out what triggered his anger and what gave him pleasure and had managed to gain some control for herself, unknowingly to him.

I was proud of her strength, but pained due to her own pain.

Royce left the store shortly after arriving, having instructed the staff on what type of dress he wanted for his fiancé and whispering a few threats into Rose's ear on his way out which the staff had nearly swooned upon as they thought he was whispering words of love.

A growl rumbled in my chest. I couldn't take this much longer.

"Darling." Esme's voice reached me and I turned to see her standing beside me, concern in her beautiful golden eyes as she looked at me. She knew how much I hurt. She'd watched me over last few weeks, more keenly than anyone else and she knew that I was near to breaking point, as was Rose.

"Emmett. Something needs to be done; you can't go on this way." She whispered as she sat next to me, picking up my hand and encasing it in both of hers as well as wrapping her wing around my shoulders, pulling me into her supportive side.

My head fell to her shoulder and I let her give me some of her strength as I watched Rose being guided into different dresses by the staff, stone faced and empty eyed. She looked as though she was on the brink of death; the only thing keeping her alive was her strong, determined mind.

"I can't do anything Esme." I wept. "I've only been up here thirty three years. You know I'm not old enough to go to Earth yet. I can't save her." I added, tears blurring my vision of Rose.

"I know you can't." Esme spoke against my temple and pressed a kiss to my head. "But Aro could help sweetie." She added, squeezing me closer once more. "Aro has the power to save her for you. To bring her to you." Her hands ran over my own hand soothingly as she spoke, sparking some hope in me.

"But she has to be on her way to the other side before she can come here." I said, stating the fact that Esme knew well enough. To become an angel, you had to be picked for your good deeds on Earth, deeds that added up over many lifetimes. I myself had managed to get into heaven as an angel after saving a small boy from a bear's attack and killing myself in the process on my seventh life on Earth. Aro had seen my deed worthy enough to gain myself a set of wings and had bought me here and explained it all to me, as he did with each new angel.

"Emmett, you can see how weak she is. Do you really think she's going to last much longer?" Esme asked, pain filling her voice as she looked away from Rose, from the bruises on her weak body. "She won't be able to take much more Emmett, no one could."

I nodded my head in understanding, my throat seized up as I tried to control my pain and tears. The last time Royce had beat her, I thought she had died. She'd lost so much blood. But the faithful housekeeper had risked her job and quite possibly her own life in saving Rose. I wasn't so sure that she'd make it next time.

"You think Aro would do it for her?" I asked as I watched Rose sitting down on the floor of the dressing room, the clothes that she'd walked in with hanging from her. She wasn't the same Rose I'd spotted months ago. She used to have blond hair that gleamed even in the darkness. Her body used to have almost exaggerated curves and her confidence was as large as heaven itself. But now she was only a shadow of who she once was. Thin, plain and shy.

"I think Aro would do it for you." Esme stated as she pressed another kiss to my head before folding her wing back and squeezing my hand with both of hers once more. "You know how much he values you as well as Edward. You know also how much Carlisle means to Aro. You could speak to him first before going to Aro." She stood up, all elegance and grace as she smiled down at me, her heart in her eyes. "Just make sure you do something before it's too late darling, you'll only hate yourself if you loose her." She turned and glided away in the direction Carlisle and Aro had taken.

…..

Aro's POV.

I stood unmoving, waiting for her to come to me, knowing it was only a matter of time before she pleaded with me over her 'son.' I knew what needed to be done, Esme didn't need to speak a word, I was already decided in what I was going to do, but I'd hear her speak her piece. Let her think that her words would saved her son's life as she thought she'd managed to save her Carlisle's.

The human's life, Rosalie Hale, was coming to an end and so then too was Emmett's. He couldn't live without her, his body was already showing the signs; his feathers were already falling out, more and more with each day as well as looking gaunt and empty. I'd managed to hide his physical deterioration from everyone, but I saw the true Emmett each day.

I knew that Esme could tell what was happening; she'd been through it herself seven hundred and forty six years ago when Carlisle was still human. He was working himself to death while trying to save the other humans on Earth. She'd been in the same state as Emmett was in now when she'd come pleading to me.

The simple fact was that an angel couldn't live without it's other half once they'd seen them. It was like love at first sight, but this was so much more. If they couldn't be together, then they would literally be unable to live without one another.

I turned at the sound of the cloud's whisper and saw Esme coming toward me, the same look of dread in her eyes as there was seven hundred and forty six years ago. This was as hard for her now as it was back then.

"May I speak with you Aro?" Esme's always gentle and calm voice came out in a broken whisper as she neared me, "You know why I'm here and what I have to say." she stated, more composed this time than she was the last.

"Yes dear Esme, I know why you have come to me, it's about your beloved Emmett is it not?" I asked while directing her over to a bench nearby.

She sat down and folded her hands in her lap as I sat beside her, looking out over the deep blue sea I could see through a gap in the puffs of clouds before us both.

"He needs her Aro." Esme stated simply as she smoothed out the fabric of her dress, trying to keep her hands busy.

"I know Esme." I spoke softly, pausing a moment before adding, "You know I can't rush these things. Her time will be up when it is up. I can't hurry the process." I wondered what she would say next. She knew that by sending one of us angels to the human, it would only give her strength.

"Aro. Can't you talk to James?" She asked, shocking me slightly. I hadn't thought of going to James. It made complete sense but I never thought Esme would want to end a life prematurely. I had merely thought of going to Rose as soon as she'd passed and guide her to Emmett encase she ended up under Marcus or Caius.

"You wish for me to send James after the girl? To end her life?" I asked, wanting to make sure I understood my dear sweet, caring Esme who proposed a form of murder.

She took a deep breath to steal herself before turning and looking me straight in the eyes, "You must be able to see him Aro. I know you're hiding him from us all. He's as bad as I was when all this was happening between myself and Carlisle. I wont have him go through it a moment longer than can be spared." Crystal like tears appeared in her golden eyes before falling down her cheeks, her sorrow marring her beauty.

"I'll talk to James." I said as I stood, unable to say no to Esme.

I would ask James to end the human's misery peacefully instead of brutally as I knew it would end if we didn't interfere. She would transform into a different person up here with care from Emmett and Esme alone.

"Esme," I asked before leaving, hoping to give her a little gift before I went in search of James, "would you like to be there to collect her along with myself when it's time?"

A broken smile appeared on her face as she nodded, "Please." she answered, wiping the tears away from her face.

I gave a nod to her before turning, making my way to the edge of the gray cloud ahead, readying myself to the journey I'd have to take to visit James. I huffed before jumping over the edge… couldn't he have some kind of air conditioning system in hell?

**A.N: Like I said… shorter… but it's more of a filler. **

**Work is stupidly busy atm - stupid christmas parties.... bear with me readers!!**

**Reviews make me write faster! :] **


	4. Fish and Findings

**A/N: Hello readers!! Glad to have you back again and ready to read the next chapter. **

**Not my characters…. All belong to Stephanie Meyer. Boo hiss boo!**

**Fish and Findings. **

She was muttering to herself again, cursing someone called Charlie. Apparently she had no more room in her freezer for his fish and he'd have to eat sushi for a few days. I couldn't help but stare at her, utterly transfixed at her expressions as she slept and talked. Her innocence called out to me, the way she slept so peacefully. Her pale face was smooth with a hint of soft pink in both cheeks, waiting to flame beneath her skin at any given moment. Her plump lips were slightly parted, taunting me while she slept quietly and daring me while she spoke in her sleep.

Tearing me eyes away from her I looked at the clock beside her bed. I wondered what time Bella would be getting up and what she did with her days. Aro hadn't given me any information on the girl other than she was an accident pro. He hadn't told me if she worked, if her bad luck classed her as disabled and stopped her from working or if she was a student. The option of her being classed as disabled stayed in my mind and I wondered if it could be true. Surely she couldn't keep a normal job for long with all her bad luck?

"Charlie, eat your greens." Bella ordered in her sleep before rolling over onto her stomach, pulling me from my thoughts. I wanted to know who this Charlie was. Her voice sounded full of love and affection as she spoke to him through her imagination.

She was still and quiet for a few more minutes before her alarm rang, breaking the calm silence in her room. I opened up a wing and began running my hands over my feathers, straightening them out a little, hoping that I'd look as if I was merely waiting for her rather than staring at her as if she were a rare exhibition at an exclusive museum or art gallery.

Bella's bare arm whipped out of the bed and her small hand hit the top of the alarm in a motion that showed a scheduled perfection. Her aim was true and the noise vanished as soon as it had begun with a small moan of protest from Bella.

I made sure to look as though I was busy sorting out my feathers as I peeked through them, watching Bella rolling to her side, glaring at the alarm clock before sitting upright in her bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stretched her arms over her head with a yawn before she finally spotted me sitting in the corner, in her rocking chair, shielded by my wing.

Her arms dropped and a whisper of "thought it was a dream" fell from her lips before she pulled the bed covers closer to her and crossed her legs to sit more comfortably. She didn't seem cross or uncomfortable at my presence in her room and I waited for her to speak first.

She was silent for a while, her mouth opening and closing every now and again and her forehead furrowing in thought as her eyes stayed locked on my quiet form in the corner. I straightened out my wing a little; hoping the movement from me would somehow jolt her into action and carried on with sorting out my feathers.

"So… uhh…." She started hesitantly before clearing her throat and trying again, "What are you doing? Cleaning your wings or something?" She asked with a soft smile on her tempting lips.

I couldn't help but smile at her slightly comic comment and answered her attempt at breaking the unspoken sheen of ice that was between us until now, "No. Actually I'm just straightening them out; they got a little ruffled on the way down yesterday." I closed my wing back and looked at her properly.

She looked like an angel herself.

"You've been doing that all night?" She asked a little sceptically, her head tilted to one side as she waited for my answer.

Knowing that she'd probably feel a little scared at the knowledge that I'd been watching her all night I nodded my head a little and shrugged a shoulder, hoping to pass off my slight movements as a 'yes' to her question.

I guessed it worked as she moved on from the subject and asked me what I'd be doing for today while she was at school. My head shot up at her words and I looked at her. She wasn't a student, she had to be in her twenties and so I wondered what she meant by her words. Was she in university? Did she mean university by school? A slip of the tongue?

She must have picked up on my confusion as she rolled her eyes before getting out of bed, "I work at the local school, I'm not a student you idiot." She said with an amused voice before a soft little chiming laugh followed. I froze at the sound, glad that Bella was busy searching through her closet because the sound of her laughter had put me under a magic spell. Was she some kind of wizard I thought as my body began to tingle and my chest felt strange, as though it was thrumming like a drum. I wondered what it all meant, making sure to remember all the details for when I'd see Aro and Carlisle again.

"I work in the library. Are you going to hang out here or something?" She asked as she pulled a few items from her closet, her voice breaking the bewitching spell over me in an instant.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and wondered what she meat by her going to work and me staying here, at home. Didn't she remember that I was her guardian angel?

"Bella, I'll be going to work with you. I'm here to protect you. You aren't going anywhere without me." I said, capturing her attention from her closet as she turned to stare at me, at my possessive words.

"But people will see you. They might see your wings. And you have to wear something, you can't walk around Forks without at least two or three layers of clothing." She said, eyes wide in shock and a pair of jeans hanging limply in her hand.

I smiled at her words. Yes, people would see me. And with one glare from me they would keep away from Bella, especially all the males I knew would be fawning over her like love sick puppies. I'd be at her side, wings or no. But I knew she was right about having to wear a shirt of something.

"Do you know where I can get a shirt?" I asked, wondering if she did have a guy's shirts in her house, who it belonged to.

"Sure, I'll see if there's anything left in my dad's closet. We can go shopping after work. What size feet are you?" She asked, as she threw her jeans on her bed and made her way to the door.

I shrugged my shoulders. How the heck should I know I thought and watched as Bella made her way out of the door in search of something for me to throw on. I hadn't worn proper clothes since I was human, over a hundred years ago. I wore a simple pair of jeans as most angels did. Esme and other female angels wore draping, Grecian like dresses which could be wrapped around their wings, letting them be free. It was simple in Heaven.

Bella returned after a few minutes with a pair of simple shoes and a black shirt. "Try these. I'm just going to go change quickly." She said as she headed back out of the door and to the bathroom.

I held the shirt up, wondering how it would fit over my wings and if the humans would think I was the 'Hunchback of Notre Dame'. I threw it on, and looked in the mirror that hung on the door of Bella's closet and laughed quietly at my reflection. I wondered it Aro had any doing in this or if it was a simple angel trick. I buttoned up the shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and tried on the shoes. They were a little tight but I could bear wearing them until I had something else.

Bella re-entered a little while later, dressed in a pair of fitted jeans, flat shoes, tailored black shirt and a scarf thrown around her delicious throat, drawing my attention to it more than managing to hide it.

"Wow" Bella exclaimed quietly as she walked over to me, her eyes wide as she looked at my wings which were visible. I spanned them out as much as I could in her room, making sure not to hit anything over as her laughter rang out. "That's amazing." She said as I closed my wings back up and turned around as she asked me to, waiting for her to inspect me and give me the all clear.

She hand her hands around where my wings were, unable to find the rip in the shirt. It must have looked to her as though my wings were glued onto the shirt as I'd thought when I'd looked at my reflection.

"So you'll look normal to everyone else." Bella half asked, half stated as I turned around to face her once more. "Or will they be able to see your wings too?" She worried as she peeked at them.

I felt sure that other humans wouldn't be able to see my wings, but I wanted to make sure I was right before I stepped into the school where Bella worked and where hundreds of students attended. "I'll go for a quick walk, see if anyone can see my wings or even see me. It might just be you Bella. I'll be back in a bit, go get ready for school." I said as I stood and opened her bedroom window, jumping out into the crisp cold morning, not waiting for anymore of her protests.

I walked from Bella's slightly secluded home into the small town a mile away and around, getting tentative smiles from the locals who must have been wondering who I was and already spreading the gossip of someone new invading their little sanctuary already.

I made a lap of the small town and headed back to Bella with the knowledge that I was visible to people, but my wings weren't. Only Bella could see my wings.

I found her in the kitchen when I returned and the memory of last night came to mind. Of Bella trying to defend herself from her own guardian angel and injuring herself in the process. Things had changed already I realised. She had accepted me and she liked the thought of being protected to some extent. She was a little stubborn, but as soon as I could break through that she accepted my protection.

"I'm coming with you to school. I'll think of something on the way there." I said as I leant against the counter opposite her as she ate her cereal. She nodded her head in acceptance and understanding as her mouth was full. I smirked a little, glad to have my own way.

She finished her breakfast and played with the end threads of the bandage wrapped around her hand before she stood and picked up her bowl. She paused on her way to putting it in the sink and stood, looking at me pensively before she spoke, "Did you want something to eat? Do you feel hungry?" She asked like a good hostess.

I shook my head and took her bowl from her hands and placed it in the sink before grabbing her wrist and pulling her to me. She stumbled a little; I had expected her to if I was honest with myself and was glad to catch her around her waist and hold her steady against me in an embrace.

My free hand ran from her shoulder down to her hand, her damaged and bandaged hand and I picked it delicately up and held it in my own. I glanced into her eyes quickly before dropping them back to her hand, unable to keep eye contact with her, her brown eyes were filled with an intensity which was foreign to me but I felt I somehow knew. "How's your hand?" I asked in a whisper as I spread my wings around us as I had done last night. I felt as though we were in our own little world, our own universe.

She kept her back stiff and answered in a voice which she hoped would be flippant, "It's fine. We should really be on our way." Her voice wavered slightly as I ran my hand over her own.

"Are you sure?" I asked, ignoring her attempt of distraction from the subject of her hand. I held her fingers and straightened them out and heard Bella's quick intake of breath from the pain. The little fool was trying to be stubborn and brave at the same time, unwilling to admit that her hand hurt.

Softly I pressed my thumb to the palm of her hand, wanting her to break and give in to me. She had to learn that I was stronger than her and I wouldn't give up. She had to learn to give up her stubbornness around me, I wouldn't tolerate it.

"Fine." She croaked before dropping her head to my chest and admitting the truth, "It hurts a little okay?" She said as her body relaxed against my own in defeat.

"I know." I whispered into her ear before folding my wings back and dropping her hand. "I'll look at it when we're at school." I said before dropping my arms from around her waist. "We don't want to be late." I added before picking up the keys of the truck from the kitchen counter and her book bag from the floor.

I made my way to the front door and opened it for Bella, letting her pass before I stepped out and closed the door behind me, hearing it's toy like lock click into place. If Bella and I were going shopping soon, I'd need to remember to buy her proper security for her home. I knew I could protect her fine even if the doors were left constantly open to anyone, but I wanted to make sure her house was like a fortress for when Felix took over, I wasn't going to give him the option of over looking the security of her house.

Bella took the steps slowly down from the porch, her uninjured hand holding the handrail in a vice like grip and her body tensed, ready for the fall that would undoubtedly come between now and when she got to her truck.

Not wanting her to injure herself anymore than she had already since I arrived I made my way to her and circled her waist with my arm, pulling her close to my side. She stopped moving as soon as I made contact with her and looked up at me, her eyes held a hint of determination which melted into relief as she let go of the rail and wrapped her arm around my back. Her other hand must have been bothering her I thought as she held it up to her chest, as though she had an invisible sling holding it up.

I'd have to keep my eye on her hand, take her to see a doctor if I thought there was any chance of infection or any other problems. The thought of taking her to someone else to be fixed sparked some level of jealousy in me. Bella was mine to protect, I didn't want to share her with anyone.

We reached the lump of rust she used as a truck and I couldn't help the scowl on my face as I glared at it. It was going against my nature to let Bella get into the hunk of junk. I silently opened the passenger door for her, cringing as it creaked and groaned under the simple task. Bella hopped in comfortably, as though she was desensitised to the whole thing. Couldn't she see it was a death trap?

I closed her door and made my way around the front of the truck, planning what shape I'd press it into when I got it crushed.

**A/N: Review please!! It can be my Christmas present from all of you that are reading this story!! **

**I have some festive Welsh words here for you to enjoy (don't ask me to explain to you how to pronounce each of them- it's not possible!! Ha ha)**

**Nadolig llawen. (Merry Christmas)**

**Blwyddyn Newydd Dda. (Happy New Year)**

**Sion Corn. (Santa Clause)**

**Anrhegion. (Presents) **

**Eira. (Snow) **

**If you want to know the Welsh for any other words… just ask :]**


	5. Books and Books

**A.N: I don't like this chapter!! I found it hard to write and that's why I had to write something different- Hide and Seek. Read on, but please don't hate me!! I'll try harder with the next chapter!**

**Books and Books. **

"That went well." I smiled as I pulled the office door closed behind me and followed Bella out in to the harsh wind.

She crossed her arms over her chest to keep warm and in anger that was directed purely at me. She huffed as she walked on, again clearly pissed off that I had disobeyed her order of keeping quiet while she did all the talking to the principle.

"I told you I'd take care of things. And what did you do? You did all the talking and flirted back with Mrs Johnson. Well done Edward." She hissed as we neared the school's collection of scattered buildings. They were clearly marked with large block letters to help distinguish one between the other. Students were still arriving, having only ten minutes before school officially started. They stood around in groups, talking about their weekend activities or those who were feeling the bite of the cold weather made their way into the buildings to shelter from the wind.

"I didn't flirt back Bella. I just humoured a lonely lady to get my way. It worked didn't it?" I asked as I followed Bella closely, knowing that her mind was filled at anger toward me and keeping an eye on her feet would come second. A cluster of students were busy throwing a ball around ahead and all I could envision was the ball hitting Bella forcefully and her falling to the ground and injuring herself. I stepped closer to her, ignoring her little huff of frustration at my closer presence, ready to catch her when the time came as I inevitably knew it would.

The inevitable eventually happened a moment later when one of the students miscalculated his aim and threw the ball, its aim being Bella instead of the guy with the gelled hair and black rimmed glasses who he'd planned it to go to. I watched the ball nearing Bella and shot my arm out, circling it around her waist and pulling her to my body, turning her around to face me as I shielded her head with my hand and tucked it head under my chin, her face resting against the side of my neck. The ball was just inches away and I turned us both, feeling a faint touch on my feathers as the ball hit and bounced away.

Bella's breath against my neck was hot and ragged. Her uninjured hand gripped to my shirt and I could feel her heart racing against my chest. She trembled a little where she stood. I wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or for some other reason and I ran my hand up and down her back, trying to calm her shudders.

"Miss Swan! I'm sorry! Shit!" The boy with the worn leather jacket who had thrown the ball stepped toward us, his face pale as he neared. "Crap I swore!" His eyes looked wild as he looked between Bella and me.

I decided to take pity on the boy, knowing he hadn't tried to hurt Bella, and had actually failed to do so. "Don't worry; no blood, no foul right." I smiled, hoping to ease his worry. I guess my mentioning blood made the boy even more frantic and sighed, why could he just let it drop?

"I'm fine Tom." Bella spoke as she pulled her face away from my neck and took a small step back and turned to face him, a soft smile on her face. I watched as Tom calmed at her soothing voice. "I didn't get hit; I think Mr Cullen might have though, so it should be him you apologise to." She glanced back at me, a thank you in her eyes and the anger from momentarily forgotten.

"Uh... I'm sorry Mr. I didn't mean to hit you." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck in anxiousness.

"It's fine Tom." I tried my best to convey that there were no hard feelings. If Bella had been hit though, I would not have been able to be held responsible for my actions. The boy would have ended up in a coma for a good three weeks. He was lucky I was with Bella today.

I took Bella's hand and pulled her toward the building that she had been so determined earlier to reach. I heard her hiss and instantly dropped her hand when I noticed that I'd picked up her injured hand. She cradled it to her chest and took deep breaths to deal with the pain. I felt like putting myself in a coma for three weeks for having had hurt Bella once more but pushed the thought away. If I was away from her for three weeks, God only knew what state she'd be in.

"Come on." Bella mumbled as she walked on toward the building while I followed behind her, keeping an eye on her closely while she walked up the steps.

We entered the building of old stone and big wooden doors and I smiled as I took in the beauty of the inside. The room was giant and filling it all was books. Wooden shelves lined the walls and I noticed the two curved staircases that were on each side of the room which led up to another level of books above. In the middle of the magnificent room was a scatter of tables and chairs and in one corner I saw there were a collection of old, battered, comfy looking sofa's pushed together.

"Welcome to my little sanctuary." Bella whispered before stepping forward and making her way to the far side of the room where I saw there was a desk with a computer and some filing cabinets behind.

I followed her quietly, loving the warmth I felt in the room. It was comfortable yet you couldn't deny it had a purpose. It was the school's library, but I felt as though it was a home from home.

Bella rounded the reception type area where she must spend her day and slid into a large cushioned chair and started up the computer while kicking off her shoes and slipping on a pair of fluffy green slippers which she had hidden underneath. I couldn't help the smile which took over my face at the sight of her so at home at her work.

"Pull up a chair or have a look around." She said distractedly as she typed in a password to access her computer and started to do some work. I guessed she either had a lot of work to get on with or that she had remembered the anger she'd held against me from earlier and was being short with me once more.

I decided to give her some space, just encase it was the latter and she was still mad at me. I headed up the stairs to the top level as saw that it was a gallery landing, lined with even more books and a computer was situated here and there for the students to use. I walked around the gallery, my eyes on Bella all the while as I made a full circle around the landing. I smiled as I watched her bite her lip again and lick it sensually as she let it free, soothing it with her tongue. My breath shuddered out of me when I'd watched her, unable to understand my reaction to something so simple. My body had tingled and I began to worry, unable to identify the feeling. I'd lost these human sensations as an angel and now each new one were strong and shocked me. Such a simple gesture of touching Bella's hand and I felt as though my own was tingling. I guessed it would take some time to get used to the sensations and soon I would be desensitised to them.

I decided to find a book to read and searched through the fiction section before finding one that piqued my attention. I thought about going to read on one of the sofa's, but the thought of Bella being left on her own made me worry a little and I made my way back to her side.

"Hi Miss Sawn." I looked up from my book which I had been engrossed in and saw a shy little blond haired girl of about thirteen standing on the other side of the desk, a small timid smile on her face. Her plain face transformed when she smiled, she looked pretty with a sparkle in her eyes as she looked at Bella. She must have noticed me looking at her and she peeked a glance over at me and blushed a little before devoting her attention back on Bella once more. "I read the book you told me about." She said as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a book, placing it on the desk between them. "It was amazing!" Her eyes brightened even more and some kind of confidence seemed to flow into her as she continued to speak in a whisper. "I had no idea why she killed herself until the last page! It was so…" She paused to wave her hands around and I heard Bella laugh softly and nod her head in understanding. "You know what I mean." The girl smiled and relaxed from her excitement.

"Edward, this is Annabelle. Annabelle, this is Mr. Cullen. He's going to be working with me for a while, he's doing some research into the way library's work and I'm showing him our system of recording the books and cataloguing them." Bella explained, using the lie I had fed to the principle to the girl before us.

"Nice to meet you Sir." She whispered, her eyes running over me quickly. As soon as I'd given her a warm smile and a 'hello' she looked back at Bella and they began talking once more.

They talked about different books and genres as I went back to my book, pausing every now and again and picking up bits and pieces of their conversation. Bella offered her opinion on a couple of books and encouraged Annabelle to give them a go and read them. I glanced over at Bella every now and again, noticing her beauty as she talked about written works with Annabelle who seemed just as enthusiastic as Bella.

The day continued with Bella working away on the computer, sorting out the data and cataloguing new books while I read and wondered around the library quietly. But ten minutes after the bell rang signalling the end of the school day, a male member of staff came into the library. He looked to be about Bella's age from where I could see him from between books.

I wasn't sure if this man would be a danger to Bella, anything could be to her and I looked over at her, waiting to take into account of her reaction to this man's presence before I stepped forward.

Bella I saw was busy turning off the computer and swapping back from her slippers to her shoes when she finally looked up at the man who had made his way to stand before her desk, his gaze glued to her. He had blonde hair which had probably grown out from a tidy cut to looking a little shaggy, the eyes that were trained on Bella were clear sky blue shade and his tall, lean frame stood at just over six foot. He looked calm and relaxed except that his hands gave him away. He kept fidgeting, running his hands casually through his hair, but tugging at it every now and again and wringing his hands together.

Bella was just turning off the computer and swapping back from her slippers to her shoes when she looked up at the man who had made his way to stand before her desk, his gaze glued to her.

I still wasn't sure if the man was trouble or not so I made my way casually as I could without spanning my wings out and flying over to Bella's side, itching to find out who he was. If he was a danger to Bella, I wouldn't have to think twice about disposing him.

"Jasper?" Bella whispered what I guessed was the man's name out in a question as she looked up and noticed him, her eyes widening as she ran them over his face, taking in his agitated form and his seemingly wild eyes. I wondered if Bella was scared of him, I could hear that her heart beat was picking up pace and she'd captured her bottom lip in her teeth in a matter of a few seconds.

I stepped closer to Bella, feeling the need to give this 'Jasper' a subtle hint that I was protecting her, whether he knew it or not right now, he would by my simple action.

Jasper's eyes glanced over at me quickly, his mouth parting as if he were about to ask a question before he looked away, seeming to accept my presence and he locked his now watering eyes on Bella.

"Bells… I… She's back…" He started to whimper, his hands in his hair once more as he tried to compose himself but failed. I felt an emotion within me, growing the slightest bit stronger with each sob the man before me cried. I didn't know exactly what it was but I guessed it was empathy.

Bella shot out from behind the desk and made her way to him, managing to bump her hip into the desk in the process, she ignored it and made her way to Jasper and wrapped her arms around his lean, muscled frame, seeming to hold him together as he wept.

"Jazz it'll be okay." Bella consoled him, rubbing his back in soothing circular motions, "You need me to look after Brandon?" She asked as she pulled him into a tight hug.

Another emotion was stirring within me which I was becoming to recognize as jealousy as well as possessiveness. I knew I couldn't do anything to separate Bella from Jasper, they seemed like friends. I shuddered as I thought there was a possibility that they could be more than that but shook it off.

"Please." Jasper answered Bella's question which seemed cryptic to me. Who was back from where and who was Brandon? I bit my lip, knowing I'd have to hold my questions until later.

"Bring him straight over. He can stay with me for as long as needed Jazz." Bella said as she gave Jasper's back one more rub and pulled away from him, looking into his slowly drying eyes. The agony in his eyes shot a pain through me and I wondered how he was dealing with the pain that he must be holding within.

"You're the best Bells." He said as he wiped his eyes one more time before placing a kiss on her cheek. He looked briefly over at me, giving me a small nod before turning away and leaving in silence.

I stood silently to the side as Bella watched Jasper leave, her arms crossed around her body. She looked a little defeated as she stood there alone and I couldn't help myself, after double checking that there were no students around I stepped up behind her, opened my wings and my arms and wrapped them around her. I wanted to offer her any comfort I could give her and remind her that I'd protect her.

We stood like this for some time before Bella declared that we needed to get home before Jasper dropped Brandon off at the house. She still hadn't told me who this Brandon was, but from the tone of her voice, I could tell that she cared dearly for him. I only wondered if this would mean trouble for me.

**A.N: Not great I know. I'm sorry!! **

**If you have some spare time, go check out my new one-shot! I might carry it on with a few more one-shots if any ideas strike me!! **


	6. Hell and Earth

**A/N: Only one of these characters are mine, the rest are Meyer's. **

**Hell and Earth. **

_Aro's POV. _

Heat. The intensity of the heat always shocked me when I reached this place. Humid, hot and utterly hellish. James had constructed this place well.

Steadying myself from my landing I looked around at my surroundings, seeing the flames licking the feet of the monstrous cliffs that surrounded the canyon in which I was stood. The cliffs were blacker than black and imbedded within its face were tons and thousands of skeletal bones of those who's souls were destined to stay locked in hell for ever more.

"Aro!" I heard James's voice calling my name and turned to see him standing a few feet behind me, a clip board in one hand and a red inked pen in the other. He opened his arms and spoke once more in his deep voice "Welcome to my humble abode." I strode over to him, careful to keep my wings tucked to my body as to reduce the risk of them catching a flame and getting singed.

"It's good to see you James, even in such surroundings" I started before looking around and motioning to the cliffs, the darkness and the flames, "How are things down here?" I asked as we started walking through the canyon and toward where I knew there was a large open space were most of those condemned to hell gathered.

James sighed beside me as we walked, tapping his pen on the papers that were secured to the clipboard. "It's good to see you too Aro, although things are quite hectic down here at the moment. Lucifer has decided that I can't let anymore of the souls jump, fly or fall over the edge of the cliffs and so he has me running around with health and safety warning signs to put up and barriers to erect on any cliff edge that poses any risk of potential soul suicide." James paused his little rant as we turned a corner and passed into a section of his hell that was large and open. Souls dragged their feet as they went from a to b while others stood as though rooted to the ground as they stared off into the darkness, lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you see what I mean?" James asked as he pointed over to a cliff edge where there now stood a metal barrier and a warning tape before it and posters declaring the area to be a danger and warning the souls to keep away at a safe distance. "We lost four souls last week. We never know were they go as soon as they leave hell, my guess is that they keep on falling for eternity. I mean, you cant die when your dead, right?"

I knew his question was rhetorical as so lost myself in the thought that if an angel ever did fall from a cloud in heaven, they'd only fall as far as cloud 9 and would be able to fly back up without injury.

James pointed to another area where Lucifer had inflicted his health and safety measures. A large chunk of a cliff's face was covered with posters declaring warnings such as 'HOT SURFACE' and 'CAUTION: FALLING ROCK'. I looked over at James's expression as his gaze passed over all the danger signs and caution tape around us, he looked irritated and stressed.

"Perhaps it's just a passing phase and Lucifer will forget about it all." I tried, knowing that a passing phase when one lived for eternity could mean a few thousand years.

"Maybe." James mumbled before heading toward his office. I followed him quietly, beginning to feel some of the gloom of the place seeping into me.

We entered his office which held burning candles on each and every free surface to try and lighten the place a little. James rounded his dark oak wooden table and seated himself in his tattered wing backed chair. He motioned for me to sit before him as he set his clip board down and leant his head back against the chair, relaxing.

I took the time to look over James as he relaxed for a moment, remembering back to a time when I first visited him, he had me escorted around with four of his souls to keep an eye on me and never dared to turn his back on me. He feared me back then, but now he trusted me and we had a friendship akin to long lost friends. He looked as he did when I'd first met him, dark shaggy long hair, a pair of coal black eyes imbedded within a pale, chiseled face, eternity unable to alter both our appearance.

"What can I do for you Aro? There must be a reason why you're here." James asked coolly as he rubbed at his temples, his eyes closed.

"There's a human on Earth," I began, knowing it was best to get to the point with James; he disliked games, unless they involved a tainted soul. "She's nearing the end and I need you to help me give a little… push in the right direction. Perhaps you could ask your Grim to jump her up the list? I'm sure she'd be on the first page somewhere, possibly the second." I asked as I leant back in the soft black chair and watched as James sat up a little at my words and listened more and more as I spoke of my suggestions.

There was a quiet pause as James thought over my proposal, no doubt wondering if it was all a set up. He opened his eyes finally, his red chipped orbs locking onto my golden eyes, trying to work out if my words were spoken seriously or not.

"What's the catch Aro? How could she be valuable to you?" James asked, his mind in no doubt reeling now.

I sighed, knowing that just one name would explain it all to him. "Esme." I breathed out, knowing he'd heard me as soon as a smirk settled on his face.

"Dear Esme once more Aro? Will you ever learn to say no to her?" James asked rhetorically with a hint of amusement in his voice, remembering how I'd come to speak with him all those years ago to save Carlisle for her. I couldn't say no to her then anymore than I could say no to her today. "Who is this soul Aro?" James asked, sounding a touch more business like although he still had a small smirk on his face over the fact that I did anything Esme asked of me. I couldn't help it what with her mystical beauty and kind nature, along with her fierce protectiveness and over abundance of love.

"She is strong James," I began, knowing what I said was true. Rosalie had managed to live under Royce's abusing roof for the last 18months and her strength still hadn't been worn down. I knew James needed to know more before he took this task on for me and continued to explain. "This human girl is Emmett's other half, Emmett being Esme's 'son'" I put emphasis on my description of Emmett being Esme's son, knowing James would understand what I meant, that Esme had practically adopted his as well as Edward when they'd joined us in heaven.

"So this is all to do with dear Esme once more?" James chuckled, opening his eyes finally and looking directly at me. "What are the terms Aro? Do you want a quick death? Today? Next week? One of my Grimm's are on holiday and another has gone AWOL so I'm a bit behind as it is. I'll have to check my schedule…" he paused as he fished a diary out of his desk and began to flip through the pages, settling on today's date. "I'm chock-a-block until next Thursday Aro," he began, flipping back and forth from one week's page to the next. "I can let you know if anything comes up sooner?" He asked as he tapped his red inked pen against his chin, his eyes flickering from my face and back to his diary.

I knew that Esme would be expecting me up in heaven with any news I had and decided that I would prolong my stay and stood, shaking James's hand. "Next Thursday will be fine, it'll give us a good five days of planning before the dreaded event." I said as I shook out my feathers, the humidity of Hell making me feel restless. "But let me know if anything sooner does appear, I'm sure Emmett and Esme would appreciate it."

I watched as James penciled in my personally made appointment before I turned to leave, a sudden thought stopping my steps. "Just out of curiosity James, where was Rose on your list?" I asked, taking a step back toward him, my eyes scanning the page he still had open.

"Let's see," He mumbled under his breath as he flipped a few pages, his eyes scanning the names noted down under each day and designated time. "Aha," he said after a few silent minutes, "I'm afraid she'd been pushed back to five weeks from yesterday…" James shrugged as he scribbled her original appointment out, "Like I said, we're a few men down so we're quite a bit behind." He added before closing his diary and standing from his majestic chair.

I nodded my head silently in understanding and farewell as I turned and made my way out of his office and into the unbearable heat of Hell once more. I shook my wings out and let them breath, even though they felt as though they were suffocating in the heat. I thought of poor Rosalie, of how her pain would soon be over and how she would help restore Emmett to his full health. I knew that he wouldn't have been able to last the five weeks that would have been expected of Rose as had been prearranged by James and his workers. I just hoped they could both last a few more days.

_Edward POV. _

"Edward? Is Jasper here yet?" Bella called from the kitchen where she was busy moving all of her cleaning chemicals from the cupboard under the sink to a vacant cupboard that was high up and out of reach, so far out of reach that she had to stand on a chair and lean in a dangerous angle to store away the bottles and sprays.

I sighed and pushed the curtains to the side once more to look out the window, seeing the drive still clear or any foreign car for the seventeenth time since I was appointed to keep an eye out for Jasper's arrival. I'd tried to explain to Bella that she'd get things cleared up and readied faster with me helping her but she wouldn't hear a word of it. "No Bella, he's not here! I'll call you when he is!" I called once more, knowing that she's stopped listening after I'd spoken the word 'no'.

Running a hand through my hair, I wondered what Jasper's arrival this afternoon would entail. Bella had been distant and unhelpful when trying to answer my questions on the way back home from school. I was still none the wiser to knowing who Brandon was. I only hopped that he was worth all the stress Bella was going through right now in trying to tidy up her already immaculate house for him.

"God damn you infernal thing!" Bella's curse carried from the kitchen after the sound of a faint thud. Even though I knew she'd probably shout at me for vacating my post as a look out, I made my way toward the kitchen to see what part of her anatomy she had injured this time and to see if I needed to pull the first aid kit out again. If she'd have let me stay with her in the kitchen, I'm sure I could have saved her an injury.

I found her sat at the table, her head in her uninjured hand, rubbing away at no doubt a sore spot. A small smile graced my lips before I moved closer to her, to rest my hand on her shoulder. "Did the cupboard hit your head?" I asked, hoping to lighten the mood a little by implying that an inanimate object had hurt her, instead of having had hurt herself.

A small snort of laughter escaped her before she lifted her head and turned to look up at me, her brown eyes holding a glisten within them, "Yup. The door got me good and proper." She said before giving a soft smile and turning back to rest her head back on her hand.

I rubbed soothing circles on her back as she sat still, no doubt trying to hide the pain or a headache from me. I reveled in the feeling I felt as we stayed silent in the kitchen together. I felt comfortable even though I'd learnt over the years in heaven that such silences between humans were mostly uncomfortable and awkward. Humans tended to start talking about the weather or the traffic to break the silence. But as I stood with Bella, I couldn't understand why they did it, why they'd want to break such a peaceful connection?

Minutes later I heard a sound of a car approaching and tore myself away from Bella, making my way back to my look out point by the window. Pulling the curtains back a little I saw a sleek black car pull up in the drive way. I turned to call to Bella to let her know that Jasper had arrived only to find her standing a few paces behind me, looking out the window as Jasper got out and made his way to open the back door.

Silently she took my hand and flashed me a quick, weak smile before pulling me toward the front door to wait with her. I didn't know what to expect. Was Brandon Jasper's brother? Was he his dog? What if he didn't like me and wanted me out? Maybe I really would have to stay in the attic or hide in Bella's cupboard to look after her at night.

The doorbell rang and Bella dropped my hand and reached out to open the door, I took a step back, not knowing what to expect and missing the feel of Bella's hand in mine. I wondered why it affected me so much, her touch. I guess it was just because everything I felt here on earth seemed stronger than what I felt in heaven, intensified.

"Hi Bells. Thanks for this." Jasper's voice tore me away from my musings and I looked up to find him standing in the doorway with a colourful backpack in one hand and the other curled around behind him. I wondered what it was until Jasper spoke again, "Come on Bran, Aunty Belly's waiting for you." I wondered if his dog would have understood a word of that until I saw a small head pop around from behind Jasper's leg, his hair was so blonde it looked almost white and reminded me of the cherubs which were in heaven. His little hands gripped his father's leg as his sky blue eyes roamed his surroundings before him. His eyes locked onto Bella and a wide smile lit up his face, one hand left his father's jeans as he waved his hand toward her and called out in an angelic voice "Belly! She Belly!" He made to move towards her as she stretched out both hands but pulled back and hid himself behind Jasper's leg once more as soon as he spotted me.

"Sorry, he's not usually this shy." Jasper said as he looked down at his son and back at me again.

His eyes roamed over me as I took a slow step forward and knelt down to be on the same level as him. I waited until he'd stepped to Jasper's side before holding my hand out and letting him know my name. Bella, Jasper and I waited for his response, I knew if he started crying or made to run away that I'd have a hard time protecting Bella while she was around Brandon. Instead of crying or running he took a step forward with his hand outstretched and shook my hand, his eyes darting from my face to his fathers. "Well done Brand." Jasper praised him while he messed up his hair and handed Bella his bag, explaining things to her that I wasn't sure I understood.

Five minutes later and Jasper took his leave, mentioning that he was heading over to Alice and he'd ring Bella with any news. Brandon seemed a little more comfortable in my presence now and walked along side Bella into the kitchen while I followed them in and stood in the door way, leaning against the wall as Bella picked him up and placed him on the counter to sit, his little legs swinging back and forth as he looked around the room and then at me once more. Bella placed his backpack on the floor near the counter and walked over to the open cupboard door that she must have hit her head on earlier and closed it before making her way back to Brandon and standing to his side.

Brandon glanced back and forth between us and I wondered if he thought I was with Bella or not. Did he understand relationships at his age? How old was he?

Brandon's eyes stayed fixed on me as he spoke, "You like birdie! You have wings! Fly fly!" he called out in an excited voice, his arms waving at his sides as he imitated a set of wings. He looked like a small ball of energy as he waved his arms and called out fly every few seconds as well as making 'zooming' noises as though he were a jet or something.

I looked over at Bella to see her eyes wide in shock as she glanced from Brandon to myself, confusion clouding her face. What would she do? Deny the whole thing to Brandon and make him believe he was seeing things, or tell him the truth? I doubt anyone would believe him either way, but knowing that we saw it too would make him feel better.

It was no wonder he was wary of me when he first spotted me, he could see me as others did but like Bella he could see my wings. It made me wonder if all kids could see my wings. What if they all began to chant 'fly' at me if I passed them in the street or walked by a school? I needed to talk with Aro, things were starting to get out of hand here, not only was I visible to everyone but my wings were to a select few too.

**A/N. I know it's been a while since I posted anything, but things have been a little crazy. Work will be quieter now that the summer holidays are finally over and I hopefully will have more time to get on with this story and the new one I've started. (Fingers crossed!)**


End file.
